The return of the man of the bite of 87
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Mr. Fazbear paced nervously in his office, today was the day. The day that the victim of the Bite of 87 would be coming back to Freddy Fazbears.
1. Preparing

Mr. Fazbear paced nervously in his office, today was the day. The day that the victim of the Bite of 87 would be coming back to Freddy Fazbear's.

Life had never been the same after the Bite of 87, even though it had been years ago it had ruined Mr. Fazbear's business. Leaving them with not nearly as many people as there used to be. The string of guilt balled up into Mr. Fazbear's stomach like a ball of string. He never meant for the kid to get hurt, if he hadn't invested so much time and money into the restaurant he would've left on the spot.

Part of himself was disgusted at the thought of even still keeping it open, there had been so much blood. Children freaking out, parents rushing their kids out of the place. While he had stayed with the young man who had lost his frontal lob, a quick bite from Foxy. Leaving the child to forever have his life changed.

And now.

Mike Schmidt would be coming back to Freddy Fazbear's the first time sense the incident, leaving him in a bundle of nerves. It wasn't that he was fearful of the young man suing, no far from it. It had been Mike's choice to not sue even though his parents were highly for it. It had shocked him when Mike had defended his restaurant saying it had been an accident. Leaving Mr. Fazbear puzzled and grateful.

He wrung his hands no, he was nervous about seeing the young man who had so much painful surgery's done, who had panic attacks for years and still did, nightmares. He wanted to beg for the young man's forgiveness but in person. That incident forever staying in his mind. It was just recently that Mike had enough courage to come back here, which he gave the 26 year old props. The kid was brave.

He made the restaurant perfect, making a pizza himself. Buying a cake, even was going to give him a free pass here for a year if he deemed he wanted to return. Now all he was doing was waiting for Mike to show up, though he couldn't blame him if he choose not to at the last minute. He would just bring the items to his house, because no matter what.

He needed to apologize.

The soft door opened with the chime of someone entering, stiffening Mr. Fazbear saw firsthand Mike Schmidt. The man who survived the bite.

He came up to 5'3 feet tall, scruffy black hair, brown determined yet very slightly fearful eyes. He wore blue jean pants, and a grey, and black T shirt. His features had scruffy stubble under his chin. And his head, you could see several scars where the bite had been. Along his forehead and his head, while the frontal lob had been replaced, it still came a bit short on how a normal lob would be.

Mike's hands slightly shook as he slowly made his way towards the boss, one steady hand on the wall helping him walk.

Mr. Fazbear was a middle aged man, black thinning hair, a larger chubby build, he wore a pain of black pants and a blue work shirt. A black jacket on top of that. One could see the sweat coming off his face as he saw Mike approaching. Hands wrunging together even more so now.

Once Mike reached Mr. Fazbear he extended his hand a smile gracing his features.

"Mike Schmidt, we talked on the phone?"

It was then Mr. Fazbear promptly fainted.

A/N Well thank you guys for the people that read this, after reading a lot of fan fictions as I do with FNAF's. I realized theirs a lot of fics that show Mr. Fazbear in a bad light, now don't get me wrong. I don't necessarily see him a good person, as if he was he would've shut down the restaurant a long time ago. And not put people in danger or when the bite of 87 happened shut it down, but I did want to put him in a slightly new light. And maybe do a hurt/comfort with Mike who I do think was the one who got bite and him, just an idea that came to me.

I hope you enjoyed,

stay tuned for the next chapter and have a good and safe week.


	2. Mike Schmidt

The first thing Mr. Fazbear saw when he came back to consciousness was the concerned eyes of none other than Mike Schmidt, the brown eyes were draw with worry as the larger male blinked a couple times moving into a sitting position.

"What happened?" He mumbled quietly putting a hand to his head.

"You fainted". Mike said quietly. "With a help of one of your Employee's we got you back into the back room. "You've been out for a couple of hours".

Fazbear scrubbed his hand over his face shoulders slouching as he gazed over at Mike.

"I'm really sorry Schmidt". Mr. Fazbear said quietly. "I wanted this visit for you to be special, I wanted you to be comfortable. I didn't want you to think of me as some kind of Monster".

"Hey". Mike reached out placing his hand on the male's larger one. "I don't find you a monster, far from it. This wasn't your fault, this wasn't Foxy's fault. It was an accident".

"You keep saying that!". Mr. Fazbear stood up ignoring the dizziness or Mike hovering worriedly, "but it is MY fault. I should've put into more consideration on how dangerous these Animatronics were. Had more security. Something. Your whole life changed because of me. Because of my restaurant. I can't help but feel responsible".

"Hey, look at me". A quiet voice reached the older man's ears.

Mr. Fazbear glanced up at Mike, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Now I want you to listen and listen good, no one could've seen it coming. Not even Foxy, it was a glitch, it wasn't YOUR fault. And it wasn't Foxy's fault. It happened, I can tell you've beaten yourself up about this for a long time. It's OK. I'm OK, you have to let it go, and stop beating yourself up so much about it".

Mike was startled when he found himself have the larger male in his arms, as the man buried his head into his shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. Heart clenching Mike tugged the man closer, rubbing the man's back in a comforting manor.

"It's OK shh". He mumbled.

After a few minutes Mr. Fazbear pulled away wiping the tears away, his face beat red in embarrassment, but one look at Mike he knew the young man didn't hold it against him. And wouldn't make fun of him for it.

"I'm sorry about that". Mr. Fazbear still apologized. "I didn't think i'd be this emotional when seeing you, I guess it hit me harder than I thought it would".

"I understand". Mike smiled setting at the edge of the bed, "I'm just glad you didn't hold this against me".

"Why are earth would I do that?" Mr. Fazbear looked at him like he grew another head.

"I ruined your company". Mike muttered quietly avoiding the larger man's face. "I know this restaurant hasn't gotten nearly as much business as you used to after this incident".

"Mike Schmidt!".

Mike jerked his head up at Mr. Fazbear's stern tone.

"Do not think for a MOMENT that this is your fault, it was my Animatronics that caused you to have half your skull taken off, you're lucky you survived. I don't know what I would've done if you had died". Fazbear gave a soft smile. "I have wanted to talk to you for years, on how sorry I was that any of this happened. My restaurant is doing fine, even if it wasn't. I would in no shape or form blame you for what happened. To be honest If you had died I would've closed down the restaurant, as much as I put my entire life into this. I couldn't have lived with myself knowing I had been responsible for a child dying".

"I guess we both are still blaming ourselves". Mike laughed softly as Mr. Fazbear sat next to Mike.

Mr. Fazbear hesitant for a second reached over gently wrapping an arm around Mike in a comforting gesture, smiling lightly as Mike scooted closer leaning against the larger male's frame. The warmth of each other a big comfort to both males, Mr. Fazbear couldn't have been more grateful to be given this chance to maybe…not necessarily make it right. Since really there was nothing that could make what happened right.

But maybe just maybe offer comfort to one another.

The soft snoring caught Mr. Fazbear's attention, his lips twisting into a warm smile at the sight of Mike sound asleep against his chest, the young man looked so peaceful. His fingers ran through Mike's hair, who in tune leaned into the touch a soft sigh escaping his mouth.

With gentle care Mr. Fazbear leaned Mike down onto the bed, fingers gently grabbing the covers covering the man, when he turned to lean a gentle pressure pulled on his jacket. He turned around noticing the sad eye's of one Mike Schmidt.

"Stay?" Mike asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone".

Mr. Fazbears eye's softened.

"Sure kid". Moving to the other side of the bed, Fazbear lowered himself onto the covers, careful not to get to close in case he made the man uncomfortable, to the older man's surprise Mike scooted closer closer until his head was resting on the other man's chest. The younger man seemed to melt into the warmth of the body, larger arms wrapped around Mike's frame making the younger man start to nod off.

"Go to sleep". Mr. Fazbears soft voice was the thing that tipped Mike into dreamland, with the other male following soon after.


End file.
